


lemons and sugar

by incendiarywit (p_diyos)



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/incendiarywit
Summary: Daichi always tasted like sweetened lemons when they kissed, with a hint of sugar.





	

Daichi always tasted like sweetened lemons when they kissed, with a hint of sugar.

It was such a large contrast to his nature. Lemons were bright and energizing, like the rays of the sun peeking through the blinds on the first day of spring. Sugar was uplifting and exhilarating, thrilling in a way that it fuels you for all the good things to come.

Suga knew Daichi wasn’t like that at all. He was the calm in the middle of the storm, or the pause in between thunderclaps. He was the feeling of going home after a long day: quiet excitement with equal amounts of relief. He was the embodiment of waking up on a Sunday morning – slow, drowsy without the tiredness, a muted sort of happiness.

But maybe Daichi was just like lemons and sugar. In the instances when he came home singing wildly off-key, sweeping Suga off his feet to kiss him hello. The incidents when he had a little too much coffee, pacing the kitchen wildly and talking to Suga at a mile a minute. The moments when he tugged Suga's hand abruptly, pointing out furniture or paintings, saying ' _We should have that in our future house_ '. 

“What are you thinking about?” Daichi asked breathlessly, half-lidded eyes gazing up at him with that usual warmth. 

Suga smiled sleepily, but with a mischievous edge. He climbed onto Daichi's lap, hands settling on his strong shoulders. “I’d rather show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter (@incendiarywit_) or on Tumblr (in-cendiarywit)!


End file.
